We'll meet under a peach tree next time
by SakuraSasuke500
Summary: My first one shot. NOT ABOUT HAPPY PEOPLE ,SAD ,CHARACTOR DEATH.


Pairings: Hitsugaya x Hinamori.

Daiclaimer: I don't own _'bleach' ._

My first one shot.

_Hitsugaya's thoughts._

**Hinamori's thoughts.**

_One day we will meet again. And it will be under much better cercumstances._

Screaming filled everyone's ears that were still alive and fighting. This was the catastrophe Aizen had created. Aizen, the man who left the soul society in distress. Everyone knew this day would come. They just chose to disregard it, like a fly that you follow with your eyes but are to lazy to kill. Hitsugaya was covered with crimson blood. Some of his and some Anccars'. (AN: I'm not spelling this right.) Aizen had killed Gin and Tosen, and replaced them with Anccars. Rangiku was just as depressed as Kamamura. He didn't want to go through that with Momo. Somewhere through this blood-soaked earth and dark and gloomy sky was his childhood friend and crush. He admitted to himself that he loved her. And he knew that if she died here, alone without him, he would break down. _Damn it where are you!?_ He wanted to scream it. But he could not. Everyone thought he liked her, but he denied it. It killed him telling everyone that, and he hoped that Momo hadn't heard him or the person he was talking. She didn't. He hoped one day he could gather the courage and tell her. He couldn't do that if she was dead.

"Damn it Momo. You better not die." He whispered under his breath and clenched his teeth and tightened his grasp on his hands to the point he thought they were going to bleed. _Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Kanami, Orihime, Uryu, one of you help Hinamori. And you all better be alive so I can kick your asses if you have injuries._ He kept on flash-stepping. And his anger was getting so out of control he didn't sense the spiritual pressure behind him. A soul slayer was forced through his skin in his back, just missing his spinal cord. The sword was pushed through his chest. Hitsugaya recalled the spiritual-pressure. It was Aizen. Once the zampacto was pulled out he fell to his knees and clutched the dry soil through his fingers.

"Well ,well Toshiro. It's been a while." Aizen chuckled beneath his breath. Hitsugaya felt angry. _Great. I've wanted to kill him since he hurt Momo. Now he's talking down to me and laughing._ He thought bitterly. He wanted to punch himself. He looked up to Aizen to see his bloody face and sword. His eyes widened. _Did he already kill Momo? Was I too late?_ Aizen smiled. " You're probably wondering who's blood it is, right?" He brang his sword up. " Don't worry. It's not Hinamori's. It's Rukia ,Ichigo, and Kanami's. And I only wounded them. I would have killed them but I sensed your spiritual pressure. They have a chance of dying but it's only fifty-fifty." Aizen seemed to sense something coming. Or someone. His smirk reappeared. "Well I'll talk to you in a minute. I have some business to take care of." With that he disappeared. Probably using a fast flash-step. Hitsugaya looked up into the bleak sky and closed his eyes. _Why didn't he kill me? He had a clear shot of the heart. And what 'business' is he taking care of? Is he going to kill me and the others afterwards? _These and many other questions raced through his head.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" He heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eye's to see Momo's worried chocolate eyes, a few inches above his face, worried. "Hitsugaya-kun are you okay?" She asked a bit more relaxed now that he was awake. He smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're okay." He held her chin in his hand. Hinamori felt tears rush to her eyes. She was trying her hardest not to cry. It was all to much like when Hitsugaya got hurt because of her. Hitsugaya's smile faded and he pulled Hinamori's head into his chest as he leaned up. _If she is going to cry, she's going to be cold. _He suddenly relised something. _Wait, why am I doing this? I've never been so bold._ Once she stopped crying he let go of her head and let her go. She wiped the remainder of her tears on her shehaksho.

"Okay Hitsugaya-kun I'll heal your wounds now." In hugging her he forgot his wound. She took bandages from her sleeve and started to wrap his deep cut. During this Hitsugaya closed his eyes. After about five minutes, he sensed Aizen's spiritual pressure. His eyes immediately snapped open. Hinamori's eye's widened but she didn't stop wrapping his wounds. In her mind she still owed Hitsugaya, because he stayed her friend, and he would have given his life to save her. She squinted her eye's a bit to concentrate better.

" Momo . . ." He managed to say. He had lost a lot of blood which left him weak. He thought he was going to pass out any second. But he had to hold on to make sure Momo was going to be okay. Besides if he went to sleep he might not wake up. Momo looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

" I know Hitsugaya-kun I'll be okay." She sounded confident but inside she was scared. Scared of making Hitsugaya worry, and scared that she might loose him. She changed since she woke up from her comma. Though nothing towards Hitsugaya did, she still had a crush on Hitsugaya. But her feeling to Aizen did. She abandoned all emotions for Aizen. She even stopped calling him 'Caption.' His spiritual pressure was rapidly coming towards them. And for a moment it disappeared. They both Hinamori and Hitsugaya knew he used flash-step. Hinamori stopped for a moment and started a spirit chant. ". Raishi barrier." She used her most powerful kido to make a barrier. She had to wrap Hitsugaya's bandages or he might die. Suddenly Aizen was behind Momo, Hitsugaya noticed this and was about to draw his sword but he was still weak. All he could do was watch in horror as Aizen's sword cut through the barrier, and slash Momo in the back across her windpipe and heart valves. She fell forward on to Hitsugaya's chest, seeming to be life less. Then Aizen disappeared again. But Hitsugaya didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to know she was okay.

"Momo!" Waking her up she pushed against the ground with her palms, lifting her from his body.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun." And she began to wrap his bandages again. He was shocked by her action. He grabbed her hand

" Momo! Stop! You're really hurt!" He said. He hated seeing her in pain. It killed him. She pulled her soft hands from his grasp and resumed wrapping his bandages.

"I'm okay Hitsugaya-kun. But I need to wrap your wounds." She did not look him in the eyes; she didn't look up at all. **I owe you Hitsugaya-kun, you almost died trying to save me. I have to return the favor. Even if it means dying.** **I finally understand why Kanami killed her older brother. Because she cared about her parents and clan more than her life. I'm doing this because I care about Shiro-chan too much. **She continued wrapping his bandages for a long period of time in silence. When she was done she cut the end and tied it to one that was already wrapped around. Though her blood was slightly splashed on it. Her back ached with pain. She could tell she had lost a lot of blood and if she didn't receive help immediately . . . she would die. She looked up and smiled at her childhood friend after she tried the bandage. "Okay Shiro-chan I wrapped your wounds." She told him. He had to admit that he felt a bit better when the snug bandages when they went around his torso, and knew that he might open his wounds if he sat up. But reluctant to his own knowledge he sat up. Momo looked a bit shocked but due to her wounds she could only seemed surprised. She raised her hand to try to stop him but he took hold of it.

" Momo I know what you're going to say but it's okay. I'll be fine." She wanted to protest more but she seemed out of energy. Tired. Her vision grew blurry , then all she could see was auburn mixed with crimson. Since things seemed to be going in slow motion she could tell it was the ground. And just before things went black she could see a pale limb trying to catch her before her head hit the red and brown earth. Then there was only a black. Hitsugaya sow her falling and put his arms out to break her fall. Luckily she fell in his arms. "Momo! Wake up!" He yelled. Momo could hear Hitsugaya's voice and her eyes fluttered open to see familiar emerald orbs and ivory hair. Hitsugaya smiled, glad to see she was okay. "What did I tell you. You're hurt." She just stared at him. The pain in her back was gradually decreasing and her blood was running low.

" Shiro-chan." She said and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

" No way Momo! You're not dying!" He could feel tears bridge his eyes. He didn't want her to go.

" It's okay Shiro-chan. I love you." Unlike Hitsugaya before she knew why she was so bold. Because she may not ever see or talk to him again. Finally his tears overflowed his eyes. He held Momo close, and she put her head in the creak of his neck. She wanted to cry as much and maybe more than him. But her tears seemed to have run out. Like her time. She knew she was going to die, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, she wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya.

" Baka Bed-wetter Momo-chan," he made up a new nickname for her, "I love you too." She was shocked by his words but smiled even though he couldn't possibly see.

" Thank you Shiro-kun." She couldn't stay conches for another minute. Her pulse stopped. As soon as her arms dropped around him he didn't feel any reason to hold on anymore. No reason to smile, or even live.

"Tsk, tsk. What a shame. But still," Aizen smirked." Goodbye Hitsugaya-Taicho, Hinamori-fuku taicho." On a last note the plunged his sword into Hitsugaya's heart. _The good it will do._ He thought as he heard Aizen and felt the metal in his core. _My heart's broken and dead already._ He could feel the cold object pulled away from him, and he feel with Hinamori to the ground and closed his orbs for the last time. _If you guys aren't already dead than you better kill Aizen. I wouldn't even try if I had another chance. There is no reason to do anything if Momo's dead. I'm sure she wouldn't have ether if this was opposite._ And his thoughts ended, and never spoke again. Later though Ichigo and the other captions did kill Aizen. Rukia was the one who discovered the pair. They never found replacements for the two.

**Rukia and Rangiku: (Crying) **

**Rukia: Why did you wright this**

**Kanami: ( shrugges) I don't know.**


End file.
